Pas de fumée sans emmerde
by Uki96
Summary: Marineford. Smoker se faisait chier depuis cette guerre. Où était les bons vieux pirates qui lui donnait du fil à retordre ? Pourquoi fallait qu'une convocation d'Akainu le mette face à l'un des pirates de la pire génération ? Bordel !


Comme quoi, ceux qui ont lu mon profil doivent tellement se marrer. Ne jamais dire jamais hein ? J'ai tellement bien fait de le mettre dans mon plaidoyer.

Oui, je suis de retour, le besoin de faire vivre mon OTP et ce couple si peu représenté m'a fait sortir un peu de l'hibernation (vous inquiétez pas, je vais y retourner bien vite XD)

 **Disclaimer :** One Piece à son créateur blablabla

 **Beta :** The Kiwi Spleen

 **Note :** Please, après ce OS, mettez vous à écrire du SmoLaw, j'en ai marre de ne quasi pas en voir sur One Piece ! Ne comprenez vous pas que c'est la vie ce pairing ? XD

ENJOY !

* * *

Smoker se faisait incroyablement chier. Mâchouillant ses deux cigares à moitié éteints, le Vice-Amiral faisait défiler les pages de son rapport. L'envie l'avait quitté. Les pirates étaient silencieux depuis la guerre à Marineford. À croire que Mugiwara leur avait tous coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

Faibles. Ils étaient tous si faibles. Et les Shichibukai qui n'en faisaient toujours qu'à leurs têtes. Ça le rendait malade de voir qu'Akainu, après avoir maintes et maintes fois crié sur tous les toits qu'il voulait la Justice Absolue, avait tout simplement laissé l'ancien système en place.

Grognant contre son supérieur, il tourna une nouvelle page balafrée de lignes de son écriture saccadée. Pirate arrêté à East Blue, emprisonné à Impel Down. Nouvelle page. Pirate tué alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper, le Vice-Amiral Smoker prend du grade. Nouvelle page. Trafalgar Law élevé au rang de Shichibukai après avoir délivré à la Marine une centaine de cœurs humains. Nouvelle page.

Pardon ?

Smoker fronça les sourcils tout en rallumant ses cigares. Aurait-il mal lu ? Trafalgar Law ? N'était-ce pas cet insupportable merdeux qui était avec Mugiwara sur Shabaody ?

L'image affichée avec le rapport ne laissait planer aucun doute. Oui, c'était bien ce petit morveux. Même sur la photo, Smoker se sentait l'envie de lui coller le visage à terre et lui faire bouffer de l'herber jusqu'à ce qu'il ravale son petit sourire mesquin et arrogant.

Le soldat souffla un long trait de fumée. Il était rouillé. Il n'était pas aussi émotif d'habitude, excepté avec Luffy bien sûr, mais la Marine était persuadée qu'il était mort.

Stupides bureaucrates. Toujours à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul niveau de lecture à un évènement. La disparition de Luffy après la guerre ne voulait pas dire qu'il était mort.

Et Trafalgar ? Pourquoi se manifestait-il maintenant ? Pourquoi le faire alors qu'il avait gardé une grande discrétion après avoir aidé Luffy à s'échapper de Marineford ?

Autant de questions sans réponses. Et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'il dirigeait le G-5 qu'il allait se tourner les pouces en attendant qu'Akainu lui gueule dessus. En plus ce connard magmatique lui avait piqué la moitié de ses cigares et s'obstinait à les fumer devant lui. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Smoker fumait déjà qu'il était encore en train de découvrir ses pouvoirs.

Ok ce n'était peut-être pas vrai, mais il détestait qu'on lui vole ses cigares !

Serrant son poing, Smoker se rabattit sur le dossier de sa chaise, fixant le plafond avec morosité. Où étaient les vrais pirates quand on avait besoin d'exercice ?

Des bruits de course dans le couloir lui firent tourner la tête. Un cigare pour Akainu si c'était un autre rapport à signer. Une nouvelle boîte pour lui si c'était un soldat qui lui annonçait des problèmes à régler sur le champ.

\- Smoker-san !

Le soldat déboula à toute vitesse dans la pièce, sans même prendre la peine de toquer ni saluer son supérieur.

Smoker haussa un sourcil menaçant. Il n'aimait pas l'insubordination, une urgence ne dérogeait pas à cette règle.

Le soldat vit l'air de son supérieur, aussi menaçant qu'Akainu lors de ses colères. Il ravala sa salive et fit le salut militaire, transpirant à grosses gouttes.

\- Smoker-san ! Une urgence pour vous ! Amiral Akainu vous demande immédiatement en salle des tactiques !

Le sourire menaçant de Smoker fit glapir son subordonné, qui se dépêcha de partir après avoir été congédié.

Smoker jeta ses cigares et s'en choisit deux nouveaux qu'il alluma avec joie, goûtant les senteurs épicées que dégageait le tabac. Il venait de gagner une nouvelle boîte de cigares.

Plus important. Que voulait le big boss ? Certainement pas le remercier de son travail ou le complimenter sur sa nouvelle jitte.

Se levant de son siège, le Vice-Amiral se dirigea avec lenteur vers son funeste destin, car après tout, une rencontre avec Akainu se finissait toujours par un mal de crâne ou une envie de buter tout être vivant.

La salle des tactiques ne portait ce nom qu'à cause d'une pseudo-carte de Grand Line affichée sur l'un des murs. Vraiment, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour se réunir autour de la grande table au centre de la pièce, pour discuter de tout et de rien.

Akainu trônait en bout de table, si on pouvait considérer qu'une table circulaire avait un bout. Disons plutôt qu'il y avait au moins deux chaises vides de part et d'autre de lui. Smoker réprima un sourire. La réputation orageuse d'Akainu n'était plus à refaire.

Ce qui le surprit, ce fut de voir des Shichibukais attablés. Donquixote Doflamingo et Trafalgar Law étaient assis, ayant l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir pour le brun et un sourire psychotique sur le visage de l'autre.

Smoker fronça les sourcils. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la dernière forme qui se cachait dans l'ombre. Dracule Mihawk.

Ok, c'était une certitude. Smoker allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il s'avança dans la pièce. Les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, le peu de conversation s'étant automatiquement arrêté lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce.

\- Smo-yan.

La voix traînante de Law lui fit grincer des dents, lui rappelant immédiatement la photo avec ce sourire arrogant de jeune merdeux qui pensait que le monde lui appartenait.

Étrangement, Doflamingo l'observait avec attention, voir intérêt. Du moins, c'est ce que supposait Smoker, on ne pouvait jamais savoir avec ses lunettes.

Mihawk était toujours éternel à lui-même, ayant déjà retrouvé sa position initiale contre le mur, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, figé sur l'horizon.

\- Smoker.

Akainu avait légèrement élevé la voix. Le Vice-Amiral se tourna vers son supérieur, un sourcil levé.

\- Akainu.

Le salut était formel. L'animosité pouvait se lire sur le visage de Sakazuki. Smoker connaissait les raisons de cette réaction. Akainu et lui ne pouvaient plus se blairer après que Smoker ait émis l'idée qu'avoir tourné Ace en martyr avait desservi la Marine.

Akainu n'avait pas apprécié cette remarque. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu, et même le magma ne pouvait rien contre la fumée.

Smoker s'en était sorti sans aucune égratignure, excepté un blâme d'une semaine.

Bordel, ça, c'était le bon temps.

\- Asseyez-vous, les pirates ont une annonce pour vous.

Smoker était encore plus interloqué. Tout d'abord, que des pirates aient des informations pour lui, c'était étrange. Que Doflamingo et Law soient de mèche tous les deux n'annonçait rien de bon. Avoir en prime le plus grand sabreur au monde ? Smoker n'aurait pas été plus surpris si on lui annonçait que l'Apocalypse était en train de se produire au moment même.

\- Smoker, commença Doflamingo de sa voix chaude et dangereuse. J'aurais besoin de l'expertise du G-5. Il faudrait effectuer une mission de reconnaissance sur Punk Hazard.

Smoker serra les dents, pliant ses cigares par la même occasion.

\- Punk Hazard ?!

Smoker tourna la tête vers Akainu, qui avait caché son visage sous sa casquette, ne laissant rien transparaître de ses sentiments.

Smoker n'aimait pas du tout ça.

\- Pourquoi une telle demande ? questionna Smoker, soupçonneux.

Le sourire de Doflamingo s'élargit encore plus.

\- Mais voyons, Smoker. Le climat de Punk Hazard est exactement ce que je recherchais pour mon laboratoire de recherche.

Smoker écoutait Doflamingo d'une oreille, son regard fixé sur Law. Le jeune corsaire n'avait pas l'air si arrogant que ça. Si Smoker devait faire sa propre opinion, il dirait qu'il n'était là que pour le show, il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était inquiétant. Un pirate avec une idée derrière la tête signifiait des problèmes en vue.

Pas autant problématique qu'un emplumé fou furieux qui voulait utiliser ses hommes pour construire un laboratoire dans un endroit plus glacé que la Mort elle-même.

\- Smoker.

Akainu coupa net les explications alambiquées de Doflamingo sur le pourquoi du comment dudit laboratoire.

\- C'est une mission extrêmement importante, pour des raisons que je ne peux vous révéler. Mais vous accompagnerez le Chirurgien de la Mort à Punk Hazard. Si une seule étape ne se déroule pas comme prévu, je veux un rapport immédiatement. C'est clair ?

\- Comme de l'eau de roche, répondit Smoker, mordillant ses cigares avec une colère à peine cachée.

Alors comme ça, il devenait un laquais des pirates ? Et pas n'importe lesquels en plus ! Doflamingo et sa clique !

C'était un cauchemar. Il avait demandé de l'action, pas un mal de crâne.

Cependant, une chose dérangeait toujours le Vice-Amiral. Pourquoi Mihawk était-il présent à cette réunion ? Le sabreur n'avait même pas pour habitude de se pointer aux réunions des Shichibukais, alors pourquoi serait-il venu à ce sommet auquel il n'avait aucune attache ?

La réponse se créa devant ses propres yeux, lorsqu'il surprit un regard discret de Law en direction de Mihawk, et que celui-ci lui répondait avec un léger sourire.

Il y avait baleine sous caillou, et Smoker entendait bien découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Mais pour le moment, son plus grand problème était la silhouette longiligne de Trafalgar qui se dirigeait vers lui.

\- Smo-yan, sortit Law avec un léger sourire. Quel plaisir de travailler avec toi.

Smoker serra les dents avec force. Inutile de commencer les problèmes devant Akainu. Il se voyait mal lui expliquer pourquoi il avait inutilement démonté la gueule à un pirate.

Le voyage allait prendre une éternité. Tashigi allait encore lui taper sur le système sur le fait de travailler avec des pirates. Et il ne pourrait rien dire, car il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

* * *

Le G-5 avait le mérite d'être un équipage extrêmement rapide et efficace. En à peine un après-midi, le bateau et les équipements étaient prêts, le départ était imminent.

Smoker, quant à lui, commença déjà à perdre patience. Bien sûr que le pirate allait se pointer en retard. Un seul putain de boulot et il ne pouvait même pas respecter ça !

Voir Mihawk au loin, accompagné de Law, le surprit et l'agaça encore plus. Voilà qu'il se coltinait le double de problèmes !

C'était sa putain de journée aujourd'hui !

Deux cigares trouvèrent bien vite le chemin de sa bouche et il tira méchamment dessus, inspirant une grande bouffée de fumée. Cela eut le mérite de retarder l'inévitable.

\- Trafalgar Law ! La ponctualité incarnée, railla Smoker, ne cachant même pas sa colère.

Mihawk haussa les épaules, comme pour dire qu'il s'en lavait les mains et laissa seul Law face à Smoker.

Le Vice-Amiral observa le Shichibukai du haut du pont, le feu brûlant dans ses yeux couleur de la glace.

Law le fixait sans baisser les yeux. Smoker se surprit à s'énerver encore plus. Ce morveux ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Sa colère atteignit des sommets lorsque le pirate baissa enfin les yeux, laissant échapper un petit rire moqueur.

\- Voyons, Smo-yan. Inutile de s'énerver, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Après tout, tu es quasiment un vieillard, tu n'en as plus pour longtemps à attendre.

Ce n'était qu'une simple pique. Une parole en l'air. D'habitude, il l'aurait laissée glisser sur lui comme la brise fraîche du matin. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

Non, sur le moment, Smoker explosa de colère, se transformant en fumée et venant menacer de sa jitte le pirate, positionnant l'arme sous sa gorge.

\- On apprécie d'être un emmerdeur, Law ?

La voix de Smoker était étrangement rauque. Law remarqua ce subtil changement et son sourire s'agrandit.

Ses yeux d'un noir profond fixèrent Smoker et le bougre se lécha la langue. Quel merdeux !

Smoker avait tellement envie de lui casser la gueule. De le voir pisser le sang. De lui couvrir le corps d'hématomes. Bordel de merde, un bon pirate est un pirate à ses pieds !

\- Voyons, Smo-yan, calme tes ardeurs, on aura tout le temps pour les préliminaires.

Cela eut le don de faire rougir de colère Smoker. Ce gamin allait tâter de sa jitte, et plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.

Lâchant le col du pirate qu'il avait agrippé sans même s'en rendre compte, le Vice-Amiral se poussa sur le côté, laissant passer Law.

\- P'tit con, murmura le soldat, mettant une claque sur l'arrière du crâne du Shichubukai.

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réagir, il se transforma en fumée pour retourner sur le pont.

Encore sur la terre ferme, Law se massa l'arrière du crâne, observant avec intérêt la silhouette blanche.

\- Smo-yan.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent un peu. Le jeu était lancé.

* * *

Sur le pont, Tashigi s'échinait à ne pas tuer Smoker sur le coup.

\- Smoker-san ! Pourquoi doit-on travailler avec un Shichibukai !

\- Ça suffit Tashigi ! coupa Smoker, exaspéré. Je n'ai pas de réprimandes à recevoir de ta part !

\- Désolé, Smoker-san, s'excusa la jeune femme, baissant le visage, le rouge aux joues.

Elle avait tendance à oublier que Smoker était prisonnier de son rang.

Certes, être Vice-Amiral lui avait apporté une certaine liberté, mais en contrepartie, certaines missions plus épineuses lui étaient automatiquement confiées.

Et Tashigi détestait ça. Elle sentait la Mort autour de Law.

Le pirate était avec eux depuis à peine une semaine et il passait ses journées à observer la mer, ou à analyser en silence l'équipage qui s'activait sur le pont.

Elle avait remarqué que Smoker et lui prenaient grand soin de ne pas se croiser. Ou du moins, le Chasseur Blanc se faisait un honneur à ne surtout pas croiser la route du Chirurgien de la Mort.

Elle aurait presque pu trouver ça hilarant, si ce n'était pour le fait que la seule fois où les deux hommes étaient entrés en collision, le navire avait failli chavirer à cause de la déferlante de pouvoirs qui s'en était suivi.

Tashigi savait que son supérieur avait un certain tempérament, mais même face aux Mugiwaras, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi… passionné.

* * *

Smoker broyait du noir, du moins, il broyait ses cigares avec un regard noir.

Le trajet se passait lentement, les jours défilaient dans le plus bel ennui que l'on pouvait imaginer.

Il passait ses journées à contrôler ses hommes et à éviter ce satané chirurgien.

Law. Il se souvenait encore de la rage qui l'avait pris à la gorge lorsque le jeune pirate s'était délibérément mis en travers de sa route, un sourire encore plus arrogant que d'habitude.

\- Smo-yan, tu m'as l'air fatigué, laisse-moi te décontracter. En tant que médecin, je te conseille une petite kinésithérapie et…

\- Ta gueule, chirurgien de mes deux, j'ai du travail à faire. Va emmerder les poissons-chirurgiens et fais pas chier !

\- Smo-yan, quelles manières ! Une bouche aussi sale se doit d'être nettoyée, je peux toujours te proposer un traitement, vieillard dégénéré.

Smoker leva les yeux de ses papiers, fusillant le brun du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait ce merdeux ?

Le chirurgien effleura rapidement le torse dénudé de Smoker, donnant une pichenette à ses pectoraux, tout en ricanant.

\- Mais après tout, pourquoi gaspillerais-je ma médecine sur un vieillard croulant à l'article de la mort ?

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Smoker. De quel droit ce petit couillon le touchait-il ? Personne ne pouvait le toucher ! Excepté Hina, mais c'était la seule femme avec laquelle il avait goûté à la passion de la chair.

Et ce gamin n'était personne. Il n'avait absolument pas mérité son respect et encore moins le droit de le toucher.

La colère de Smoker était tellement intense qu'il en fumait. Littéralement. Le visage de Law prit un air sadique, un sourire immense faisant découvrir ses dents.

\- Smo-yan, détends-toi, tu vas te péter la soupape à fumer comme ça.

\- Dégage p'tit con avant que je te pète la gueule.

La voix glaciale de Smoker détonnait avec son visage aussi rouge que le magma d'Akainu.

Law n'en espérait pas tant. Il savait que le Vice-Amiral était réputé pour ses colères quasi aussi puissantes que celles d'Akainu, mais il ignorait à quel point c'était amusant et grisant de le voir perdre ses moyens.

Smoker ne put résister et décocha une méchante droite directement sur le visage de Law, qui l'évita de justesse, profitant pour sortir son sabre et venir menacer Smoker de sa lame.

\- Smo-yan, pas de gestes inconsidérés voyons.

La voix doucereuse rendait Smoker encore plus colérique.

\- Morveux de mes deux !

Smoker dégaina sa jitte et para le coup de sabre de Law sans aucun problème. Sans même atteindre une contre-attaque, il leva son pied et frappa Law en plein dans l'estomac.

Le visage tordu de souffrance et le hoquet de douleur qu'il arracha au chirurgien le satisfirent bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Smoker ne put réprimer son sourire vicelard.

\- On fait moins le malin, hein ? Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis et que je ne revois pas tes cernes avant la fin du voyage !

Law eut l'indécence d'esquisser un sourire. Smoker serra les dents, mais ne fit rien. Après tout, il avait déjà eu sa satisfaction de la journée. Il pouvait laisser passer ce petit écart.

Trafalgar n'arrivait même pas à se relever. Smoker était assez impressionnant. Sa musculature n'était certainement pas que de la fumée. Se léchant la lèvre supérieure, le pirate se releva lentement, grimaçant sous la douleur, brossant la poussière sur son t-shirt.

Son ego n'était pas blessé du tout. Pourquoi le serait-il ? Le jeu était encore à son avantage. La saveur était encore plus délicieuse en sachant que le Chasseur Blanc n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait.

* * *

Smoker ne s'était toujours pas remis de leur incartade. Il passait ses journées à éviter le pirate. Non pas qu'il ait peur de ce stupide gamin, mais il sentait encore la main de Law sur son torse, et cela le répugnait autant que cela le troublait.

Il avait osé le toucher. Quel culot. Smoker n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cet outrage.

Tashigi avait bien remarqué que son supérieur paraissait encore plus ombrageux que d'habitude, mais elle n'avait pas poussé le vice jusqu'à lui demander ce qui le troublait. Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien et elle se serait sûrement fait engueuler pour ne pas s'occuper de ses propres affaires.

Après tout, Smoker était un Vice-Amiral, il savait ce qu'il faisait. Non ?

* * *

Les mers du Nouveau Monde n'étaient pas de tout repos. Heureusement pour Smoker, Punk Hazard n'était qu'à une journée de navigation après l'île des hommes-poissons.

La nuit après leur départ de l'île sous-marine, Smoker se retrouva sur le pont, à profiter à nouveau de la brise marine.

Trois jours pour descendre les profondeurs maritimes et remonter de l'autre côté. C'était trop. Il n'était pas claustrophobe, mais être sous la mer était vraiment stressant, surtout pour un Logia aussi aérien que le sien. Il aimait la liberté que procurait l'air marin.

Inspirant à pleine narine la brise, Smoker lâcha prise sur sa forme humaine, devenant un brouillard fumeux en quelques secondes.

Il se laissa flotter le long de bateau, longeant la coque, quelques centimètres au-dessus de l'eau.

Reprenant forme sur le nid-de-pie, Smoker laissa glisser son regard sur le pont du bateau.

Il s'arrêta un instant sur une forme allongée près de la proue. Se laissant porter par un courant d'air, il posa un pied léger sur le bois, découvrant avec surprise que la forme n'était autre que ce satané pirate qui ronflait doucement, profondément endormi.

Smoker n'était pas sans cœur. Il détestait peut-être les pirates, mais il n'était pas cruel au point de laisser quelqu'un dormir dans le froid glacial d'une nuit marine.

Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le pirate, plus pour éviter l'emmerdement de lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait que par véritable gentillesse, Smoker glissa ses mains sous le corps de Law.

Le soulevant avec la plus grande délicatesse, le soldat fut surpris de découvrir à quel point le pirate dégageait une chaleur quasi brûlante.

Marchant jusqu'à la cabine de Law, il l'ouvrit sans un bruit, déposant le brun sur sa couchette.

Au moment de partir, Smoker jura entre ses dents. Maudite soit sa compassion mal placée ! Posant le dos de sa main sur le front de Law, il palpa doucement celui-ci.

Étrangement, il ne ressentit une chaleur inhabituelle.

Haussant les épaules, il prit le temps de recouvrir le corps du pirate de la couverture et se recula doucement, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller l'autre homme.

C'était un fait étrange que de voir un pirate dormir. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient toujours en train de se combattre, mais voir un pirate au plus près, cela changeait beaucoup de chose.

Il paraissait presque innocent dans son sommeil, oublieux du monde et de ses horreurs.

Dans une autre vie, Smoker était certain qu'il n'aurait pas ressenti que de la haine pour cet homme.

Non. Ce gamin.

C'était vraiment perturbant de penser que Law était à peine plus âgé que Mugiwara. Et il trouvait que Mugiwara faisait quasi bambin. Il était mal barré s'il trouvait Law sexy. C'était limite de la pédophile.

\- Bordel de merde, jura Smoker, mastiquant ses cigares. P'tit merdeux !

Refusant de s'attarder plus longtemps dans la chambre du pirate, Smoker se transforma en fumée et disparu entre les lattes du plancher. En quelques instants, la seule trace de son passage était une légère odeur épicée de cigare et de charbon.

Le lendemain matin, Smoker se demanda, un peu égoïstement, si Law allait se rendre compte qu'il allait se réveiller dans son lit, au chaud, plutôt que sur le pont.

Apparemment non, puisque le pirate arriva dans la cantine, les yeux à moitié ensommeillés, et les cheveux totalement désordonnés.

Smoker, ne souhaitant étrangement pas croiser son regard, se dépêcha d'avaler son petit-déjeuner, pour pouvoir partir du mess plus vite.

Law n'eut pas l'air d'enregistrer sa présence, s'asseyant sans ménagement à l'autre bout de l'immense table, pour pouvoir être seul.

Smoker ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'avec ses cheveux emmêlés, cela lui donnait un air encore plus enfantin, et l'instinct de le protéger devint encore plus puissant.

\- Merde, murmura-t-il, se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Il était en train de s'adoucir pour un pirate. Ça n'allait pas du tout.

Mais Smoker étant Smoker, il savait pertinemment ce qui se passait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne laisserait jamais Law découvrir cette facette de sa personnalité.

Il crèverait de la main d'Akainu lui-même avant de révéler qu'il avait trouvé un pirate séduisant.

Laissant ses problèmes s'exprimer sous la forme d'une fumée au-dessus de sa tête, il avança silencieusement vers son bureau. Heureusement pour eux, aucun de ses subordonnés estimant judicieux de venir le déranger. Au moins, même si le G-5 était les soldats les plus fous de la Marine, même eux reconnaissaient que Smoker était encore plus dangereux lorsqu'il était énervé.

S'asseyant lourdement sur sa chaise, Smoker se fit un petit plaisir de prendre deux nouveaux cigares de sa poche et se les alluma.

Tirant une première bouffée, il gémit légèrement lorsque le goût de tabac emplit sa bouche, emplissant ses poumons d'une fumée délicieuse. Bordel qu'il aimait les cigares.

Un coup à la porte lui fit reprendre pied à la réalité.

\- Bordel, y a intérêt à ce que ce soit urgent ! pestiféra le Vice-Amiral.

Tashigi entra dans la pièce, saluant son supérieur avec une moue indignée.

\- Smoker-san, l'île est en vue, le pirate vous réclame.

\- Law ? répéta Smoker, surpris.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Smoker haussa les épaules et congédia Tashigi de la main. Fixant le plafond en bois, le soldat soupira. Qu'est-ce que ce dingo de service pouvait bien lui demander encore ?

* * *

Law était en retrait, adossé à la proue et observant l'île se rapprocher doucement.

Smoker le rejoignit, se positionnant à côté de lui. Le silence s'étira entre les deux hommes, sans que l'un d'eux ne prenne la parole. Étrangement, Smoker n'était pas si dérangé que ça par ce silence. S'il y avait bien une chose que le pirate savait faire, c'était de se la fermer un moment pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Lorsque Law s'éclaircit la gorge, Smoker tourna la tête vers le pirate, s'adossant au bastingage.

\- Merci, Smo-yan.

Smoker écarquilla les yeux. Serait-il devenu sourd durant la nuit. Ou alors on lui avait tapé sur la tête et il ne pouvait plus distinguer le rêve de la réalité ?

Trafalgar venait de le remercier ? Arrêtez tout ! L'Apocalypse était en train de se produire.

Smoker savait que cela ne servait à rien de répondre. Il savait pourquoi le pirate le remerciait et il n'avait rien à lui dire en retard.

Sa seule réponse fut un simple haussement d'épaules.

Trafalgar se tourna vers lui, souriant franchement pour la première fois.

Smoker fixait le pirate, ses yeux analysant ses moindres mouvements. Mais Law ne fit absolument rien, il se contenta de faire demi-tour pour repartir dans sa cabine.

Smoker tourna à nouveau la tête vers l'île. Les flammes orangées contrastaient avec le blanc glacial de la banquise. Cette île n'annonçait que des emmerdes, il le savait, sinon on ne lui aurait pas assigné un pirate pour cette mission.

* * *

Un laboratoire hein ? Smoker n'y croyait même pas. Si un pirate disait la vérité sur ses plans, ça se saurait depuis le temps, mais étrangement, depuis le début des travaux, une semaine auparavant, Trafalgar n'avait pas une seule fois été présent sur le site, partant ''en reconnaissance Smo-yan'', comme il le disait lui-même.

Smoker ne savait pas quoi en penser. D'un côté, il était heureux de ne plus avoir le gamin dans les pattes, et il pouvait se concentrer sur la construction tranquillement, sans devoir se demander si ses émotions lui jouaient des tours. Mais de l'autre côté, laisser un pirate se balader seul sur une île dont il ne savait absolument rien, alors qu'il construisait un laboratoire pour un autre pirate, c'était plus que suspicieux.

Mais tous ses espions avaient été semés si facilement, qu'il se demandait si Law ne faisait pas exprès de le tenter, pour l'attirer dans un piège.

Il allait bien devoir s'en occuper un jour. Pour le moment, la montagne de glace était en train de se faire creuser, pour ensuite installer les murs du futur… à ce niveau-là, Smoker pensait que c'était plus une forteresse qu'un laboratoire scientifique, mais si Akainu avait accepté le projet, c'est qu'il estimait que cela ne pouvait pas être si dangereux que ça.

Smoker s'allongea sur son lit de camp, soupirant fortement. Bon Dieu, voilà à quoi il en était réduit : gérer des soldats pour construire des bâtiments pour des pirates de bas étage. Quel poids avait Doflamingo pour que même Akainu accepte une telle abomination sans rechigner ?

Et Law. Law était un mystère absolu. Smoker s'était enfin décidé à voir ce que le pirate faisait de ses journées sur l'île. Il disparaissait à la première lueur de l'aube pour revenir à l'heure du dîner, sans dire un mot. Et ensuite, il disparaissait dans sa tente.

Un de ses soldats jurait avoir entendu des bruits étranges, mais il n'avait pas osé s'approcher plus de la tente du Chirurgien de la Mort. Smoker l'avait engueulé en le traitant de poule mouillée. Il avait été gentil sur ce coup-là, mais il savait à quel point Trafalgar pouvait terrifier certaines de ses recrues.

Soufflant un rond de fumée, Smoker observa ses mouvements, fasciné par les nuages gris bleutés qui se formaient et se déformaient au fur et à mesure. Expirant une dernière fois, il se leva. Il ne pouvait pas attendre indéfiniment, il devait enquêter un peu plus sur ce que faisait le Shichibukai.

Sortant de sa tente, il se dirigea à l'extrémité du camp. Bien sûr que ce satané pirate s'était mis à l'écart ! Pourquoi se serait-il mis juste à côté de sa tente ? Pas que Smoker aurait voulu de ça bien sûr. Ou peut-être que si ? Il ne savait plus rien à ce niveau-là.

Trouvant sans peine la tente de Law, il s'en approcha en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, surtout si le pirate était déjà à l'intérieur.

Il colla son oreille aussi près de la toile de la tente que possible, essayant d'entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Heureusement pour lui, le tissu n'étant pas très insonorisé, il pouvait relativement bien entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Curieusement, Law était en train de parler. Smoker soupçonnait qu'il était en train d'appeler quelqu'un via un escargophone. En soi, ce n'était pas interdit d'appeler quelqu'un ici, mais pourquoi Law appellerait-il qui que ce soit ? Peut-être était-ce son équipage ?

\- Pourquoi attendre ? Ils risquent de tout découvrir… Non ! … Joker ne va pas être content d'apprendre ça !

Joker ? Ce nom était familier à Smoker. Il savait que c'était un alias chez les criminels pour un homme assez important, mais personne n'avait été capable de lui dire qui c'était.

Ainsi Law marchandait avec ledit Joker ? Smoker serra les dents. Ne jamais faire confiance aux pirates. Akainu allait entendre parler de lui. Il allait lui faire bouffer sa lave par les narines s'il devait en arriver jusque-là. Bordel, voilà ce qu'il récoltait à traiter avec des pirates !

Le silence était à nouveau retombé dans la tente et Smoker hésitait à rentrer en furie pour demander des explications à Law. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix, puisque sa voix retentit dans le silence de la nuit.

\- Smo-yan ? Ce n'est pas très gentil d'écouter aux portes.

Smoker grinça des dents et ouvrit un pan de la tente, se faufilant tant bien que mal à l'intérieur.

Law était agenouillé devant son escargophone, dos à Smoker.

\- Espèce de… commença le Vice-Amiral.

Law leva la main, coupant Smoker dans son élan.

\- Je peux tout t'expliquer, Smo-yan, sortit le pirate, sans même daigner tourner la tête.

Smoker vit rouge.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de tes explications de merde ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Law. Parce que, tout comme moi, tu ne peux pas voir Doflamingo et que même si tu me détestes, tu m'aideras quand même !

Smoker haussa un sourcil. Doflamingo ? De quoi parlait l'autre gugusse ? Il était ici sur les ordres de Doflamingo.

\- Hein ? fut sa seule réponse appropriée.

Après tout, à quoi s'attendait le pirate ? Il était aussi cryptique qu'un ponéglyphe !

\- Joker. Doflamingo. Une seule et même personne. Je cherche à démanteler son réseau depuis pas mal de temps. Et j'ai enfin une ouverture pour essayer de le détruire, et c'est ce laboratoire !

\- Pourquoi vouloir détruire Doflamingo ? Tu n'es pas avec lui à la base ?

\- J'ai mes raisons.

Rebonjour la cryptitude des ponéglyphes. Vraiment, ce gamin ne savait pas à quel point il énervait Smoker. Ou alors si, il le savait, au vu de son petit sourire mesquin.

\- Espèce de… commença Smoker, avant de se couper.

Cela n'en valait même plus la peine.

Law se leva, se rapprochant de Smoker qui frissonna. De dégoût ? D'anticipation ? Il ne saurait le dire, mais son corps s'était enflammé à l'approche du pirate, son sang bouillait dans ses veines. L'envie de le plaquer au sol pour lui faire bouffer la terre était encore plus grande que d'habitude. Il voulait voir le pirate saigner. Qu'importe la manière, il voulait juste faire disparaître ce putain de sourire arrogant de son visage.

\- Smo-yan, commença Law d'une voix doucereuse. Que fais-tu vraiment ici ?

\- Hein ?!

Décidément, il remportait le prix du meilleur orateur ce soir. Mais de quoi parlait ce maudit crétin ? Ce qu'il faisait ici ? Espèce de gamin arrogant, il était là pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train de les trahir !

\- J'ai mes raisons, fut sa seule réponse.

Smoker eut la satisfaction de voir Law écarquiller les yeux face à la réplique. Et ouais petit merdeux, se dit le chasseur blanc, ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu.

Law retrouva bien vite son visage dénué d'émotion.

\- Bien, je vois. Que puis-je pour toi donc ?

\- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me révéler ton plan pour descendre Doflamingo, menaça Smoker.

\- Sinon quoi ? répliqua Law, plissant les yeux.

\- C'est moi qui vais te descendre, et tu vas pas aimer le traitement crois-moi !

\- Qui dit que je ne vais pas aimer ?

Le sourire de Law était étrange. Smoker écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit le sous-entendu qu'impliquait le pirate. Le rouge aux joues, il se précipita sur le pirate, le plaquant au sol, une main autour du cou, l'autre dans son dos en train de saisir sa jitte.

Law ne se défendait pas, se contentant de ricaner face au malaise évident du Vice-Amiral.

\- Si j'avais su qu'il fallait seulement pousser un peu le célèbre Smoker pour qu'il cède à ses pulsions, je l'aurais fait plus tôt, s'amusa Law.

La prise autour de son cou se resserra, le forçant à se taire pour économiser l'air qui se raréfiait dans ses poumons.

\- Ta gueule l'emmerdeur !

Law ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Certes, avoir un homme aussi imposant que Smoker assis sur sa poitrine ne facilitait pas sa respiration déjà limitée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un petit peu excité par ce rapport de puissance.

Il jouait encore et Smoker n'avait aucune idée qu'il était en train de perdre.

Smoker, voyant le sourire tellement suffisant de Law, ne se retient même pas. Le coup de poing partit tout seul, explosant la lèvre supérieure de Law, qui se mit à saigner.

La vue du sang provoqua chez Smoker une intense satisfaction. Le gamin pouvait saigner, ça voulait dire qu'il était encore en son pouvoir. Smoker aimait bien cette sensation. Il aimait le fait de savoir qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de ce stupide pirate.

Law n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas en train de se défendre, il semblait attendre patiemment ce qu'allait faire Smoker.

Cela surprenait le Vice-Amirale un peu. Pourquoi le brun ne bougeait-il pas ? Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude d'un pirate de se laisser faire aussi facilement.

\- Smo-yan, je ne savais pas que tu aimais ça aussi violemment. Tu aurais dû me le dire avant, j'aurais sorti les menottes en kairoseki !

Smoker ne pouvait même plus le supporter. Il lâcha le pirate et se releva. Il s'en lavait les mains de tout ça. Tant pis pour lui, mais il en avait trop eu pour la soirée.

Il s'en allait pour quitter la tente, lorsqu'un bruit le fit se retourner.

Il fut percuté par un Law dans toute sa puissance, le plaquant au sol, et se retrouvant cette fois-ci étranglé par la main puissante du chirurgien.

\- Smo-yan.

Le ton était cette fois-ci beaucoup plus sombre. Dangereux. Tel un prédateur, Law approcha son visage de Smoker qui le regardait avec des yeux de glace. Il ne laisserait pas au pirate le plaisir de le soumettre.

Contractant ses muscles, il essaya de se soulever, mais impossible de s'échapper de la prise d'acier de Law. Il essayait de se transformer en fumée, et fut surpris de découvrir qu'il sentait la présence de Law tout autour de lui, imposant sur lui sa volonté et l'empêchant de devenir immatériel.

Le petit merdeux ! Il avait créé une _room_ s'en même qu'il ne s'en rende compte !

\- Qui a dit que tu pouvais partir comme ça ?

La voix de Law n'était qu'un murmure, le rendant encore plus dangereux. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Smoker. Le sang des lèvres de Law était encore présent, rendant son sourire encore plus psychopathe.

Les yeux fiévreux de Law étaient fixés sur lui, son corps le bloquant complètement et Smoker ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ça. Au plus profond de lui, il appréciait de voir qu'on lui résistait. Lui. Aimer qu'un pirate se tienne au-dessus de lui. Pas de ça chez lui. Hors de question de l'admettre.

Seulement, certaines parties de son corps n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir reçu le mémo. Et dommage pour lui, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Law ne sente pas ce qu'il se passait plus bas.

\- Tiens, tiens, Smo-yan. On vit une vie dangereuse n'est-ce pas ? On aime le danger n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ta gueule, petit con ! s'énerva Smoker.

Dans un élan d'adrénaline, Smoker réussit à se libérer et roula sur le côté, renversant une fois de plus les rôles. Une fois de plus sur Law, il se rendit compte que lui aussi n'avait pas l'air complètement indifférent à la situation.

Il n'arrivait même pas à être dégoûté. L'adrénaline du moment lui faisait perdre ses moyens et Law lui-même l'empêchait de voir clair, il voulait voir ce pirate gisant à ses pieds. Il voulait le soumettre et le briser.

\- Smo-yan…

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Smoker hurla de rage, venant mordre violemment les lèvres de Law, goûtant le sang de celui-ci. Le goût cuivré et métallique emplit sa bouche, et il sourit, tel le prédateur qu'il était.

Law grimaça quand le Vice-Amiral lui mordit la lèvre. Cependant, de voir le corps musculeux de Smoker sur lui, de sentir ses moindres mouvements, d'observer ses lèvres se rougir de son sang. Cela eut un effet certain sur sa propre excitation.

Law n'était pas quelqu'un qui cédait volontiers aux plaisirs charnels, mais Smoker était vraiment plus que séduisant. Pourquoi Law était-il toujours face aux personnes qui étaient plus puissantes que lui, il ne pourrait jamais le dire, mais pour la première fois, il avait envie de se soumettre au chasseur blanc. De voir jusqu'où le Vice-Amiral pousserait le vice.

Et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas être déçu quand il sentit que l'homme était déjà en train de déchirer ses vêtements.

Dommage pour Law, il ne pourrait pas faire de même, maudit soit ce soldat et son habitude de porter une veste ouverte sans rien en dessous !

Cela dit, c'était sûrement l'une des plus importantes raisons pour lesquelles Law avait été attiré par le plus vieux. Sa musculature impressionnante ne laisserait personne de glace, et cela promettait une certaine endurance sexuelle. Oui, Law aimait quand on le remettait à sa place, et Smoker était plus qu'heureux de le faire.

Smoker fonctionnait en mode automatique. Il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre comment il avait réussi à se déshabiller aussi vite, ou comment Law se laissait faire, mais il s'était bien vite retrouvé à s'allonger sur le pirate, l'embrassant violemment, le sang toujours au coin des lèvres.

Mettant deux doigts dans la bouche de Law pour l'empêcher de parler, Smoker commença des coups de bassin contre les fesses de Law, appréciant de l'entendre gémir.

\- Tu sens ça, morveux ? grogna Smoker.

\- Smo-yan…

\- Ta gueule !

La violence de ses paroles ne le choquait même plus à ce niveau, il en avait marre, il voulait posséder ce pirate. Le faire taire. Le faire sien. Lui faire comprendre que la Marine était absolue et qu'on ne pouvait pas déroger à la règle.

Smoker retira ses doigts pour venir les enfoncer durement dans l'intimité de Law. Il ne s'inquiétait même pas de savoir s'il ferait mal au pirate, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait s'enfoncer en lui et juste l'entendre gémir.

Il voulait juste le voir supplier.

Law serrait fortement les dents. La douleur était encore supportable, l'inconfort était présent, mais il pouvait faire avec. Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Smoker sortir de lui, il ferma les yeux, se préparant à la douleur inévitable qui allait s'en suivre.

\- Regarde-moi ! ordonna Smoker.

Lorsque Law rouvrit les yeux, Smoker s'enfonça violemment en lui, se délectant de l'expression de choc sur le visage du pirate. Il entreprit ensuite de déverser toute sa rage contre Law, abaissant son bassin et forçant le pirate à hoqueter entre chaque coup.

\- Smo… Smo-yan, gémit Law.

Law ouvrit les yeux difficilement pour contempler Smoker. Ce qu'il vit lui fit peur tout autant qu'il l'excita terriblement. On pouvait lire dans les yeux du soldat une fièvre et une passion absolue. La rage et le désir se mêlaient dans son regard aussi froid que la banquise. Un tel contraste embrasa le corps de Law qui ne put s'empêcher de mettre ses bras autour du cou de Smoker et de le rapprocher de lui, embrassant violemment ses lèvres ensanglantées.

Smoker était en train de devenir fou. Enfin Law comprenait qu'il n'était qu'un pirate, bon qu'à être dominé par la Marine. Ses gémissements n'étaient que pur orgasme aux oreilles de Smoker, qui reprenait ses coups de bassin encore plus durement qu'auparavant.

\- Dis-moi, Law, sortit le Vice-Amiral, ponctuant chaque mot d'un puissant coup. À qui appartiens-tu ? Dis-le-moi et peut-être que j'épargnerais ta misérable vie de pirate de mes deux !

Law ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même au plus profond de la luxure, Smoker adorait contrôler. Il ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir. Pas quand Law prenait un pied d'enfer à sentir le sexe de Smoker en lui, lui faisant ressentir un plaisir qu'il n'avait connu avant.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, mordant l'épaule du Marine pour lui signifier son désaccord.

Le sourire de Smoker devint sanguinaire.

\- Très bien.

Ce qui s'en suivit, Law n'aurait su le décrire, tellement les sensations étaient trop importantes pour qu'il puisse les supporter. L'orgasme le terrassa par sa violence et Law s'effondra sans même s'en rendre compte, le plaisir étant trop intense après autant de temps passé sans avoir connu autre chose que l'abstinence.

Lorsque Smoker remarqua que le pirate s'était évanoui de plaisir. Il ne put retenir son orgasme. Avec un sourire machiavélique, il jouit à l'intérieur de Law, se délectant de l'idée qu'il l'avait marqué comme sien.

Reprenant ses esprits petit à petit, Smoker se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait tout juste de succomber à ses émotions. Lui, un Vice-Amiral de la Marine… succomber à un Shichibukai. Et le pire était qu'il n'arrivait même pas à s'en vouloir. Law l'avait cherché et il avait répondu sans même y réfléchir à deux fois.

Maudite soit la piraterie, toujours à l'atteindre même lorsqu'il se croyait intouchable.

Bordel.

* * *

Lorsque Smoker se retrouva à nouveau sur cette putain d'île de Punk Hazard après avoir été prévenu que les Mugiwaras seraient là, il ne s'attendait pas à retomber sur un fameux pirate.

Lorsque Law lui ouvrit la porte de ce maudit laboratoire, le cœur de Smoker rata un battement. Pourquoi de voir son visage lui avait tellement manqué ? Après tout, Law avait disparu juste après leur rencontre torride ce soir-là. Et depuis ce silence radar, Smoker s'était finalement convaincu que cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Mais voilà. De revoir son petit sourire arrogant avait ravivé tous les souvenirs qu'il avait crus enfouis. Et même lors du combat, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en profiter à chaque instant. Il aimait combattre ce pirate. Beaucoup plus que ce satané gamin au chapeau de paille, mais ça, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la pire torture.

* * *

Lorsque Law lui avait rendu son cœur, Smoker n'avait pas résisté. Law s'était retrouvé plaqué contre un mur, une bouche avide sur la sienne.

Law lui-même n'avait pas résisté, cela aurait été mentir que de dire que le corps du Marine ne lui avait pas manqué.

Mais il avait un plan à mettre en marche.

* * *

Lorsque Doflamingo lui mit une raclée sans nom, Smoker aurait pu révéler le plan de Law. Il aurait pu sortir à Doflamingo tout ce qu'il savait sur l'alliance de Law et de Luffy.

Mais il ne put rien dire. Pas après que Law soit venu le visiter une dernière fois dans sa cabine.

Pas après que Law lui ait fait redécouvrir une passion qu'il croyait éteinte. Et pas après qu'il lui ait ranimé sa haine contre les pirates.

Stupide gamin. Voilà ce que c'était que de s'allier avec un pirate. On se retrouvait avec un flamant rose hystérique sur les bras.

Law. Smoker se jura de retrouver ce putain de morveux et de lui faire ravaler son sourire une nouvelle fois. Et cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas se retenir.

Souriant au ciel nuageux, Smoker ferma les yeux, le souvenir de lèvres aussi douces qu'un scalpel sur les siennes et un goût métallique de sang encore dans la bouche s'effaçant au loin dans sa mémoire.

Putain de pirate de merde.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la perfection qu'était le SmoLaw. Si vous vous sentez l'envie d'écrire sur eux, ne résistez pas, je rêve du jour où ce pairing aura un nombre acceptable de fic !

With my sincerious love,

Uki


End file.
